Blast From The Past
by XmultifandomX
Summary: Ariel gets ready to yell at inconsiderate people talking at the docks at 2 AM, only to be met with someone who she has been waiting twenty-eight years to lock eyes with again. Rating just incase!


She opened up her eyes and was met with the aqua-blue wall on her left. Blue, just like the water. _Somethings just never changed. Even if she had legs and lived on land, she would always love the ocean. _The starfish on her shelfs stood up straight and the fish in her tank swam around. She looked at the small blue clock in the corner of the room which read: 2:00 AM

She yawned, placing her hand on her forehead and throwing the sheets off of her long legs. Ariel got out of her bed and walked past all of her sisters rooms, and into the kitchen. She saw her father in the living room, passed out on the couch, the TV still on. She giggled to herself, 'He must of fell asleep during the movie.'

Ariel opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She unscrewed the cap and sat down on one of the stools near the window, watching whatever her father had been watching previously on their television set. She went to take a sip of water until she heard some muffled voices from outside the kitchen window. The person was probably at the docks. The former mermaid always heard the noises coming from the there, she lived close to it after all. Ariel rolled her eyes. People shouldn't be up this late talking outside. 'Rude much." she thought to herself.

The next voice was louder and clearer and had said, "Yes." Ariel took another sip of water and tried to concentrate on the actors.

"My daughters lost everything now." the voice said again. It was getting hard to watch the TV now. Ariel slammed the water on the counter, not loud enough to wake her father up, and walked over to the door, getting ready to pay a little visit to the inconsiderate people at the dock. She stomped outside in her white tank top and gray sweatpants, her red vibrant hair, bouncing behind her.

Her bare feet hit the wood and she instantly knew she was on the docks. She yawned, her eyes closing slightly.

_"_Well aren't you mom of the year."

Ariel's eyes opened right away, and she ran behind the nearest set of boxes.

_'It couldn't be.'_

She peeked above the top, to see better. His piercing blue eyes were visible from miles away and his dazzling silver hook, sparkled under the stars. She gasped quietly, and put her hands on her cheeks.

Killian Jones. It _was_ him.

After Killian and the woman talking more, and Ariel's face turning the same shade of hair every time he spoke, the woman had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Usually, she would be more concerned about that but there were other things to think about. Killian stayed on the brown box, cleaning his hook, clearly occupied until Ariel knocked a box into the water with her foot. She ducked back down, and prayed he hadn't heard her.

"Who's there?" he called out. Ariel bit on her thumb and couched lower, putting her head down. She slowly moved over, closer to the ocean, beneath her bare feet, the wood creaked. Staying in the same position, she squeezed her eyes shut and cringed. It was only a matter of time until he was behind her. She wasn't ready to see him yet, not after all these years.

"Stand up, lass." he said, the cold metal of his hook against her shoulder. She did as she was told, facing away from him. Ariel heard Killian take out his sword and her heart pumped faster when he put the blade to her neck.

"Now turn around like a good little girl." he sneered, pressing the blade deeper into her smooth skin. She whimpered quietly, turning around slowly.

Then she was met with those blue eyes. The eyes that she thought she would never see again. All because of that damned curse.

"Ariel..?" he said, taking his hook away from her porcelain skin. From that moment, she knew that she was ready to see him. She smiled and nodded, tears spilling down her face.

She wrapped her arms around him and softly cried into his neck, missing his scent, _missing him._ "Ariel, I thought I would never see you again." he said pulling away from her and wiping a tear from her cheek. Being taller then her, he looked down into her low cut tank top and smirked, "And I'm loving you're attire."

She rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm before standing up on the tip of her toes and kissing him passionately. He kissed back and cupped her face with his good hand. Oh how she missed him.

When they pulled away she looked at him, her big emerald eyes staring at him, "I love you."

* * *

_**Im sorry this probably sucks but this is dedicated to my homegirl Madi lmao ily**_

_**KILLBOOTY FOREVER!**_

_**Bye guys, love you!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**~XmultifandomX**_


End file.
